


【不期而爱】第三十章(18+部分)

by fancun



Category: my accidental love is you
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancun/pseuds/fancun





	【不期而爱】第三十章(18+部分)

“这...这里更硬了。”当他拉着我的手去触碰他坚硬部位的同时，他低声说着。这让我火热得如同夏天，只知道从他的那地方正传来炽热的温度 ，并且是的，他非常坚挺。我们刚刚才在浴室里射过了，但是现在他的那个地方...又硬了起来。 “呃！”当我用我的手指摩擦着他的坚硬时，他呻吟着，毛发覆着手的周遭。

所以当我开始感到有些尴尬的时候，我问他，“我们...我们可以用嘴。”

“噢！拜托！”他迅速地攥住我的手，然后将我再次推倒在床上。他不断地轻啄着我的嘴唇，用一种低沉的声音说，“如果你不停止撩拨我...我会在'要你'的时候伤到你！”

“嗯..嗯...”我想要反驳他对于我“撩拨”他的言论，但在我可以说话之前，他再次吻上我的唇。他的双手大力揉搓着从我的腰到我的胸直到发皱。他带给了我全新的感觉...他按压着我的乳头。

“嗯...呀...”在把我的裤子退下至脚趾前，他重复多次轻柔地摩挲着它，接着覆在乳头上的手换成了他的唇。

他正在亲吻我...他的嘴唇沿着我的喉咙，我的肩部直到我的胸膛，他舌头的尖端以及湿热的气息使我全身潮红。

我除了闭上眼其他什么也无法做到...呼吸急促。

“该死...啊！”他抚摸着我的腹部。现在他的手触及到了我身体的中部，缓慢地摇摆着。他的嘴唇...从我的腹部，牵引着向下直到那个部位...我知道我现在到底有多想要他。

很快

“啊！！！” 我没想到我会呻吟得那么大声，然而现在他正用他的嘴“服侍”我。当我的“那个”被含进他的嘴里，它刮擦着他的上颚，这快感让我仿佛要死了。我在床上紧紧地蜷缩着我的脚趾，我的手紧紧地抓着枕头。

我淫靡地呻吟着。

这感觉太好了...好到我感觉要就此昏死过去。

“啊...Ae...哈...啊”我从未像这样哭出声来。我不知道我的腿是如何分开的，但我的大脑清楚地知道即将到来的会是什么。我必须伸出我的手，我的眼睛看着他的后脑勺轻轻地摇晃，这让我几乎让我的腿交织在一起。

“你知道，有关你的画面仍然清晰地浮现在我脑海里。”

“噢!” 如果他抓住我的膝盖，他将不会再让它们合上。在他抬头问之前，我咬紧我的唇瓣直到它被咬破。

“你...为我清洗了这个地方？...”

现在我全身处于颤栗之中。他托起我的臀部，使我躺坐在他的膝盖上。在他的浸湿的手指重新游走回来的时候，我将脸转向了另外一个方向。

“嗯...不要摩擦它...啊...我...可以感受到...它” 我轻声告诉他，而我尝试止住我的啜泣。而这让他笑起来，他将我的臀部托高。

“现在这让我想比以往进入得更深。”

“什么？啊...Ae...啊...Ae...别再舔它了...”

当他再次抬起我的臀部，我震惊地全身都在颤抖。现在我的腿正架在他的肩膀上，接着他俯下身。虽然我看不见他在做什么，但我能感受到他温热的舌头正在舔舐那湿润的穴口。我根本无法忍受这每一次的舔弄。气喘吁吁的，更像是在嘶叫。我的手紧紧抓住枕头，像是模仿在我身上“航行”的摇曳的感觉。

“不要...不要舔那里...停...”然而我越是阻止，他越是来劲。在他慢慢退了出来之前,我已经释放得累得瘫倒在床上，而他却慢慢眯起了眼。

“等一下”

随后他这样和我说，而我睁开了紧闭的双眼。他快速走出房间...几乎踉跄了...但他只是出去没多久后又回来了，手里却拿着什么东西。

很快

“啊...张开Ai'Pete。”

当他再次走过来坐在我的脚边，我问他，“那...那是什么？”他一边将我的脚踝分得大开，同时一边打开那个一开始我看不太清楚的东西的盖子。

“啵”

我听一个细微的声响，看着他将乳胶倒在手上。然后Ae用着一种温柔的声音说着一件很重要的事情。

“这应该会缓解你的疼痛，”他说。当我听到他这么说时，我就知道他要做什么了，我不得不让自己躺在床上，闭上眼睛。

不会疼的，它不会疼的。放松!!!Pete，放松。

后穴再次传来清凉滑溜的触感。在我能感受到好像什么东西正在进入之前，我叫了出声。

“啊，天哪” 

“这样会很疼吗？”Ae不确定地问我,我要疯了，我有种像是被从各个方向挤压过的感觉..

我轻声和他说，“没有很疼...khrap...” 听我一这么说，Ae开始慢慢抽动着他的手指。而他的另一只手正在把我的两腿分开，我尝试深呼吸并尽量放松。

会疼，但是这种疼痛没有持续很久。我开始习惯乳胶的润滑。我深吸了一口气，我感受到他的手指正在进入我的身体，然后增加到两根。

“ 嗯啊...嗯。”然后他看到我并不是很紧张，这使我的疼痛不可思议地缓轻。当他伸进第三根手指的时候，我感觉麻麻的，因为我的后面已经开始习惯这样的感觉。

“Ae...Ae...吻吻我...”我哭喊着叫他，然后他让他的唇向我靠近。

他用力地吻我，他的舌头缓缓伸了进来同时他的手指也进入我。我意识模糊了...他用沙哑的声音问我是否可以忍受它。

“我可以进来了吗？”

一个“谈判”。

很快我说，“khrap...Ae...你可以进来了。”我紧紧地环住他的脖颈。他抽出了他的手指，所以我可以感受到它离开了我的后穴周围。

“等一下...我把它戴上...啊...这该死的东西。”...但是他咒骂着他正在尝试戴上的避孕套。他的尴尬让我觉得并不坏，相反我会认为我是他的第一次就像他是我的第一次一样。这种感觉让我的身体不禁战栗起来。

他设法自己做这件事，他再次凑过来轻吻我，随之他“领着”他有些胀大的小兄弟抵着我的后穴。他的眼睛深情地望着我的眼睛。

“啊！”我叫喊着，这是从未有过的疼痛感，贯穿着我的身体。当他进入我的时候，我感觉我的身体都被撕裂了一样，所以我咬住了我的下唇。

我知道这会疼，但我没有想到会疼到这种程度。

“你...哈...会疼吗？”我能听到他的声音从远处飘来。我已经筋疲力尽了，但还是尝试用力地摇了摇头。

“该死...哈...”我没有意识到我现在正在哭，我感觉有一只手正擦拭着我的眼泪。我睁开双眼，视线模糊，可我知道他对我的担心和痛苦是同样的多...现在我正在紧紧地掐住他，但在当下我不知道该怎么才能放松下来。

“嗯...看着我的脸...我想要你这么做Pete...我想要你看着我...”他捏着我的脸颊，亲吻我的唇直至我无法呼吸。他的手抚摸着我臀部潮湿的部位，顺着触碰然后分开那狭窄的地方...

当他缓缓进入的时候,我感觉很疼，但是他温柔的动作让我想更紧地环住他的脖子。

“我...我可以...该死的...该死的...”我知道这话有多没有说服力，虽然我在啜泣，但我不想停。我只是抓住并抱着他。

当他低声耳语道，“我要开始动了......我会慢慢地...慢慢地...好吗...好吗...”

我不知道他是自言自语还是在问我。但他开始不着急地移动，他确实...哈...慢慢温柔地触碰我...一开始它很疼...尽管它开始感觉到麻麻的...但是只是一会儿。

“啊！”我一声惊叫就如同我无法忍受他撞击着我身体的内部。这种疼痛开始转变成了另外一种感觉，我的身体抽搐着...我的手抓地更紧了。而在这时，他开始猛烈地撞击了好几次。

“啊...Ae...Ae Khrap...那里...顶那里...就是那儿...”我发出奇怪的呻吟声，我可以清楚地感觉到他在撞击我的那一点，我要去了。它仍旧有点疼，但是现在我更享受，而这种感觉传遍了全身各处...当他拔出再撞进去我的那个地方...我无法忍住...呻吟出声。

“我可以加快速度吗？”他问我，然后我突然意识到他耐心等待我能足够适应到底有多困难。

现在他的脸被汗水浸湿了。他缩紧的下巴表明着他的感受。我知道他的深入可能会让我疼，这会很煎熬...但我得要点头。

“啊！可以...你...可以”我话音刚落，Ae抽离然后又再次进入到最深处直到我内壁要被撞裂然后呻吟出声。

“该死...啊....Ae...Ae...啊”

“你的里面...让我...要死了...该死...好...这感觉太好了”

他突然把我的大腿抬到比之前更高。他用力地压入直到我强烈颤抖起来...我用我的双臂环抱住他的头，使他向前倾。现在我一点也不疼了...另一种感觉完全替代了疼痛。

“好热...该死的...要射了...”

我感觉我的内壁就像着火了一般炽热，这只是时间问题。

当他投入其中，我听到床发出咯吱的响声。现在我必须看着在我身上的这个人，而我的头发已经浸湿了汗水，他那满身的汗水着体现着现在我们到底有多疲惫。

“我没办法...Ae...啊...我...哈...该死。”我可以通过体内的震动回应他。

他把我的手移到那里并紧紧握住它。当他进去，他弯下腰粗鲁地亲吻我。

“不行...我不行了...我不能再...”

“该死的...啊....啊！！” 当他用力进入我身体里的那个地方，使我抵达了高潮，“滚烫”从我的坚挺倾泄而出，流到床单上各处，以及Ae的身上。

“哈...你在挤弄我...天哪...”我能感受到他的“浪涌”在我的身体里痉挛。他闭上眼，在我的体内停留了几秒钟,然后缓缓抽离。我深深地叹了一口气。他俯身倚靠在我身上，而我支撑着他，沉重地呼吸着。


End file.
